All I Want for Christmas
by tartlover18
Summary: Stephanie Plum has made a lot of changes in the last year and is finally happy for her life. The only thing that would make it better is having someone to share it with. Will she get her Christmas wish? Tart!


**Steph's POV**

I fluffed my hair for the tenth time and spun around to look in the mirror. Not bad at all. My curls were actually behaving, much to my surprise, and my little black dress with flecks of silver fit just right. Of course, it didn't hurt that I'd spent the last year working out religiously with my Merry Men.

Yes, you heard me right. I, Stephanie Michelle Plum, work out regularly now. Shocking, huh? And I bet you're wondering how that happened. Well, it's a long story.

It all started a year ago when I was fed up with working for Vinnie. I'd rolled in garbage for the last time, and something just snapped. I suddenly realized that I needed to get training to do my job before I ended up dead because I was totally inept. I marched into Ranger's office and informed him that I was ready to get serious about this BEA gig. You'd have thought I'd given him the best gift ever. He bellowed for Tank, and before I knew it, there was a contract in front of me. Apparently they'd been hoping and planning for this day so they had everything ready; from my employment contract that stipulated regular workouts and training to keys to a beautiful blue company vehicle to an apartment if I wanted to move into the building.

I felt a little like I was signing my life away, but I'd never been more sure about anything. I went home to find my then-on-again boyfriend Joe Morelli sitting on my couch with a six-pack of beer and a pizza. I told him about my new job between bites of yummy Pino's, but he didn't share my excitement. Not even a little bit. Our relationship imploded for the final time in an impressive show of Italian hand gestures, four-letter words, and flaring tempers.

Without the worry of what Joe would think about me moving into the RangeMan building, I started packing that very night. When I showed up at the office the next morning with two boxes and the news that I'd like the empty apartment on four, there was a sudden flurry of activity from all of the Merry Men. They finished packing and moving me with military efficiency and my entire world changed for the better.

Free from the expectations of the Burg and Joe Morelli, I worked hard at setting boundaries with my mom and improving for myself. There were tears, cursing and meltdowns, but I got stronger every week with the help of the Merry Men. I ran, sparred, trained in self-defense, and spent countless hours on the range with poor Ram.

That man has the patience of a saint. I don't think I can even begin to add up all the hours he spent teaching me, correcting my form, getting me to relax and feel comfortable, and getting me ready for my test to be cleared for field work. I don't think anyone else could have gotten me to where I am today; he was so patient and kind and found ways to make training fun for me. The day I passed my tests and became certified, we'd gone out to dinner to celebrate and then met up with the guys for dancing. It was probably the best night of my life. From then on, Ram and I were inseparable.

But, back to tonight. My lean, toned body was accentuated by this gorgeous backless dress with a low cowl front and my legs looked amazing in my silver FMPs. I thought about the guys as I put on lipstick. Everyone had been looking forward to the chance to relax and have fun tonight. It was the annual RangeMan Christmas party and Ella had pulled out all the stops. There would be dinner, drinks, dancing, karaoke, and some special gifts from Santa that I'd gotten all the guys. Bobby and his new wife Gina would be celebrating their last Christmas as a family of two this year. Les was bringing Miss Flavor of the Week with him. Cal would attend with his fiancé, Heather. Tank had been dating a nurse named Liz for a few months now, and I couldn't wait to see them together tonight. Hector had asked Junior's brother to be his plus one. The office had been buzzing with date news and speculation for a couple of weeks now and I couldn't even keep up with it all. One-by-one, my guys were starting to settle down. All except Ranger, that is.

Ranger is my mentor and best friend, and at one time I thought I might even love him. We'd had one brief night together shortly after I'd moved in a year ago. After mind-blowing, toe-curling cardio in his 1000-thread-count sheets, his phone had gone off and he'd sighed. Yes, the Cuban Man of Mystery can in fact sigh. It was his handler, and he was being called out for a couple of months.

"_Babe, I'm sorry," he whispered as he held me. "This is why I can't give you what you deserve. My life isn't my own. I'm still under contract, and the minute I decide not to renew, I become expendable to them. I can't commit to you when I know that I may have to leave you behind at any time not knowing if I'll come back."_

"_I'd wait for you," I whispered all teary-eyed._

"_I know you would, but you deserve more, Babe. I don't want you getting a phone call that your boyfriend or husband isn't coming home alive."_

"_I don't want to get that call about my best friend either," I argued._

"_I know, Babe. I can't live without you in my life at all, though, so I'm afraid you're stuck with me being your best friend. Please, Babe…please know that if my life was mine to give to you, I would without hesitation. But since it's not, take this time to work on you and find what makes you happy."_

_I nodded with tears in my eyes. Ranger made love to me one more time, whispering to me in his native tongue, and then kissed me goodbye for the last time._

I'd done what he'd asked and thrown myself even more into training, figuring out what I want out of life, and building closer friendships with the guys. When Ranger returned two months later, I was relieved to find that there was no tension or hurt. I was just genuinely happy to see him home in one piece and fell back into our friendship. The lines were well-drawn now, and without the poaching and flirting, it was easy. I still caught his longing looks from time to time, but Ram had helped me to see what I was worth someone who would be completely committed to our future. Now if only I could find someone.

I looked at my watch and hurried into my closet. I strapped my loaded holster onto my thigh and walked out the door to the elevator, ready to party with my RangeMan family in the huge meeting room that had been turned into a Christmas wonderland. Ranger swept me off to the dance floor the moment I walked in for a fun spin around the floor.

"You look gorgeous, Babe. You trying to nab one of my men?" he teased as he pulled a curl.

"What if I am?" I shot back with a little extra sass.

"Then I'd say he'd be crazy not to snatch you up and keep you forever. Who's the lucky guy?" he asked, his eyes moving around the room.

I blushed and shook my head. "Nuh-uh, mister. You don't get to know yet. I don't even know if I'll have the nerve to say anything to him!" I protested.

"You don't need to tell me; I think I know. Speaking of…" he trailed off. He spun me off the dance floor and to the open bar for the evening. He deposited me right next to Ram and addressed the bartender. "The lady will have a glass of white." Then he turned toward Ram. "Make sure she has just enough to help her relax and have fun." And then he was gone across the room.

"Do I even want to know what that was about?" Ram asked with a chuckle, and I know I blushed the color of the red bows that were on the backs of the chairs.

"It was nothing, really. I think he just wants me to loosen up enough to take a turn at karaoke later tonight."

"Well, in that case, I'll make sure you're appropriately plied with drinks. I've never had the pleasure of hearing the one and only Stephanie Plum sing. By the way, you look…stunning doesn't even begin to do you justice," he finished more quietly.

I reached over and hugged him. "Thank you, Ram. You look incredibly handsome yourself in your tailored suit and silver tie." And he did. It was enough to make a girl want things she couldn't have, not to mention the fact that our ensembles made it look like we'd come together.

A slow song came on and Ram nodded toward the dance floor. "May I have this dance?"

I narrowly avoided telling him that he could have every dance for the rest of his life if he wanted. "Of course," I answered instead. Yay for finally breaking the habit of saying what I was thinking!

Ram took my hand and led me to the middle of the dance floor. He spun me into his arms and I let out a happy sigh as he pulled me close to him. He smelled so intoxicating that I had to fight the urge to wrap myself around him. As it was, I fit perfectly in that place on his shoulder. A girl could get used to this.

"So, any big plans for Christmas?" he asked as we glided around the floor.

"No, just spending time with my family on Christmas day, and I picked up a monitor shift on Christmas Eve so Cal can spend the evening with Heather. How about you?" I asked.

"I'll just spend a quiet couple of days at home," he responded, referring to the beautiful Victorian home he owned just outside of town.

"No family?" I asked. Last we'd spoken, he was planning to fly out to New Mexico to spend time with his parents, siblings, and nieces and nephews.

"No, my family's plans kind of fell apart because my mom has to have surgery. I'll go visit after the first of the year," he replied.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, it's a knee replacement surgery. She'll be fine, but the last thing she'll need a few days after surgery is a house full of chaos," he explained.

"You should come spend time with me, then. My family would love to have you," I said without even thinking. Ram had accompanied me to my parents' house many times over the last year and was practically part of the family. Dad loved that he and Ram shared a history of military service and the testosterone Ram added to the house, and Mom loved how charming, chivalrous, and handsome Ram is.

"Hmmm…you had me at spending time with you," he chuckled. "If you're sure you don't mind, I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be."

"You know I always love being with you," I assured him. If only he knew how much I loved it.

Ranger quieted the room and said a few words of thanks for everyone's hard work at that moment and then asked us all to take our seats for dinner. Ram led me to a table where we were joined by Ranger, Tank and Liz, and Cal and Heather. Dinner was out of this world, with glazed ham and scalloped potatoes, and steamed veggies. Ram made sure I had a steady stream of wine and I was starting to feel more relaxed and mellow. Dessert really stole the show, though.

Ella had set a table with desserts of all kinds, and my eyes glazed over when Ram and I walked up to the table to choose our indulgences.

"Hmmm…dark chocolate mousse, cheesecake, or pecan pie?" I wondered out loud.

"How about we share all three?" Ram asked with a twinkle in his eye. He knew what I liked. I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Yes, absolutely!" I squealed, and he laughed out loud. He hugged me tightly and then set me down on my feet. We grabbed our choices and started to walk back to our table, and I could see Ranger's eyes following us closely. He had an amused look on his face and was chuckling when we got back to the table.

"Babe, I thought for a minute you might eat Ramsey for dessert," he teased.

"Can you blame me? He definitely looks good enough to eat!" I blurted out and instantly froze. The whole table laughed, their eyes focused on us, and Ram shook with contained laughter. He took a spoon full of the mousse he was carrying, fed it to me and then leaned in close.

"You're giving intel to the enemy there, Steph. But for the record, I'll be your dessert anytime you want," he whispered, and I swear my whole body turned red. He stepped away from me and winked at me as he helped me into my seat. That man!

He had that smug smirk on his face, the one that showed both of his adorable dimples, and I wanted desperately to shut him up. I grabbed the spoon and fed him a bite of mousse and then took another bite for myself.

"Mmmm…so delicious," I moaned, intentionally exaggerating my usual appreciation for sweets in order to make him squirm.

"You're going to be the death of me, woman," he groaned.

"How about you bring your dessert and come with me for a minute to check on things, Babe?" Ranger asked, breaking the tension between myself and Ram and making me realize that everyone had seen our little exchange.

Before I knew it Ranger had pulled me out of my chair and shoved a plate with a little of all of the desserts into my hands.

"Think you could not break all my guys tonight?" he teased as we walked toward the karaoke stage.

"It's not all of your guys! And I didn't break anyone!" I protested.

"I'm pretty sure Ramsey will have long-lasting effects from that little exchange," he chuckled. "When are you going to put the poor guy out of his misery?"

My eyes got wide and I looked at Ranger, trying my best to look nonchalant. "I don't know what you mean," I squeaked.

"Sure you don't. All I'm saying is that I've seen it coming for a long time. You've grown so much over the last year; you're ready now, Babe."

With that he turned toward the DJ and exchanged a few words and then back to me.

"They're all ready to start. Will you kick us off? The guys have all been asking for weeks if you'll sing and I've got the perfect song ready for you," Ranger asked.

"I don't think I've had quite that much to drink," I protested.

"Sure you have. You're just relaxed enough to do it but not so relaxed that you'll regret it tomorrow. Come on, Babe. Please?"

Damn him and that word. He knows that I can't say no to it.

"Fine," I huffed. "But if I make a fool out of myself it's all your fault!"

"Give me two minutes to gather the guys." And he was off.

**Ram's POV**

Jesus Christ, that woman has no idea the effect she has on me. I was visibly affected by her flirting and moaning, and that dress was sinful. I'd been dropping hints for months as we spent more and more time together, but she didn't seem to be catching on. My ex and I broke up in February after I realized that I kept comparing her to Steph. Since then, I'd made it priority one to show Steph that I wasn't like her exes and got to know her better. She'd become the person I was closest to now, but I still wanted to take that next step that would change things between us.

I was jarred from my thoughts when Ranger's large hand landed on my shoulder. I looked up to see him smirking.

"Steph's about to sing; you might want to be closer to get the full effect," he explained.

I stood to follow him, always anxious to be there to see Steph try new things. "I didn't know she could sing," I commented.

"You're in for a big surprise," he said cryptically.

The music started just as we reached the stage. I watched as Steph swayed and her eyes darted around the room. Her eyes met mine as she opened her mouth and started singing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true oh  
All I want for Christmas is you_

Her eyes didn't leave mine as she continued to sing, her voice beautiful and confident.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

'_Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Oh, baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

She finished singing and the guys erupted into clapping and yelling for our girl. She blushed and ran toward me, so I held out my arms and caught her as she jumped off the stage.

"You were amazing, sweetheart," I whispered in her ear.

She pulled back and looked at me, her eyes shining, and suddenly I saw it. "It's you," she said quietly. "You're all I want for Christmas."

No sooner than she'd spoken the words, my lips met hers in a kiss that had been building for months. It was everything I thought it would be plus so much more. I could vaguely hear the guys cheering around us, but having her in my arms with her lips against mine was all that mattered in this moment. She pulled back and smiled at me and I kissed the tip of her nose.

"Looks like we're both getting what we want for Christmas this year then," I replied with a wink just as Ranger walked by smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Proud of you, Babe," he said quietly.

"Thanks for the push in the right direction," she giggled and then turned back toward me.

"So, I get you for Christmas, huh?" she asked.

"You get me for as long as you want me, baby, and I hope that's a hell of a long time," I replied.

"Hmm…so if I said all the Christmases forever?" she asked, batting her eyelashes and pouting her lip.

"I'd say that's a good start," I agreed.

"Best Christmas ever," she said with a contented sigh.

"I agree completely. Now, I'd like to kiss my girlfriend some more."

"I'm waiting," she teased. Christmas just got a hell of a lot better, and I have no doubt I'm the luckiest man in the room. Those were my last thoughts before our lips met again.


End file.
